


a raven sits on the branch of a cherry tree

by cutebutsavage



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Canon, F/M, Post War, SasuSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutsavage/pseuds/cutebutsavage
Summary: sasuke faces his thoughts regarding sakura. post war. canon.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. i

As funny or creepy as it sounded, he liked visiting cemeteries. He was, of course, aware that it was a gloomy trait of his, and that to anyone who would know his story it would appear as somehow masochistic. But the truth was, he liked cemeteries because of their silence. In contrast to the crowded streets of the villages he’d pass, cemeteries were normally deserted (unless someone had just died) and the few people that may linger on them from time to time would normally be minding their own business and keeping distance from each other. He liked the idea of not being bothered while he was busy thinking. And truth be told, sometimes he did think about his clan, about his family, about Itachi. Maybe it was rubbing salt in his wounds, but he did it in hopes that someday, those thoughts wouldn’t burn him anymore, and yes, they did hurt, but it was his journey of atonement after all.

Recently, however, his mind had been circling other kinds of thoughts. Could he say it was also a bit family related? He wouldn’t know. It felt like that somehow, after all, for the time he was growing up in Konoha, before he decided to run off with Orochimaru, Team 7 was the closest thing to a family he had. And if it hadn’t been for Itachi’s lingering presence around the village, maybe it had remained that way. 

But would he be feeling this tightness in his chest, this strange longing in the skin for someone who’s a family member?

He wasn’t dumb. He knew what those feelings were, he’d felt them a couple times before, back when he was younger and before leaving Konoha for the first time. Not that he’d admit it to anyone, but he could admit it to himself. He thought he had long forgotten it was possible to feel other things besides angst and sorrow, that it was possible to feel the way he’d been feeling for a while now, to long for something that wasn’t revenge. He chuckled to himself, how many times he’d told her the same words, and how many meanings they’ve had. She was, in fact, still annoying him somehow.

He knew his words had always been ambiguous around her. For sometime she was to him just a stupid fangirl who didn’t get his pain or his motives, but then he saw her determination and her resilience and somewhere along their time as a team he started to feel fond of her. But during the war he’d seen a completely different side of her, she wasn’t fangirling over him anymore, she was now determined and strong. She wasn’t the little girl he and Naruto had to protect during battle, she’d become someone who could actually fight along them, an equal. And when he fought Naruto and was lying armless by his side, barely conscious, she was the one who healed him, even though she didn’t have to, she could’ve just saved Naruto and left him to die but she didn’t. And when the war was over and he saw that she did in fact still keep some feelings towards him, he felt somewhat relieved, he was relieved she didn’t hate him after all it’d happen and after all he’d done. But he still kept his words ambiguous.

Not careless though, he actually meant what he said, very much. See you later, he did want to see her again, thank you, and he was indeed extremely grateful. But the nature of the feelings he was having right now were much deeper, he didn’t only wanted to see her, he was longing to see her and he was not only grateful, would it be too frivolous of him to say he loved her?

That was the stuff occupying the mind of the young man while he made his way, slowly, through the graveyard. It was the words written on one of the graves that returned him to reality again. It was his father’s name. Well, not his actual father’s name, but the name someone shared with his father. He stared at it for a brief moment before hearing someone behind him.

-Oh, my, what do we have here?- he turned around and found an old woman holding something wrapped in paper to her chest.

-Excuse me- he said simply, turning again in the aim of leaving.

-Please don’t- the old lady stopped him with a gentle tone- did you know my husband?

-No, I’m sorry. He just has the same name as my father- he explained.

-Oh, I see. He was a teacher, so I thought maybe you were a former student. I’m hoping your father was a good man like my Fugaku?-

-He wa…-

-My Fu was a charming man, he was tempered though, a little stubborn and air headed as well, but very strong and cheerful. He was the type of strong whose strength laid in his aperture of feelings, if you know what I mean-

-I think I d…-

-But mostly he was resilient. He always endured. He endured almost sixty years of marriage with me, bless his soul. That’s where his real charm was- she then turned to look at him. He wasn’t sure if he was puzzled or annoyed by the lady, he wanted to say he’d leave but for some reason he didn’t. The woman then smiled softly- I’m sorry for starting such a weird conversation with you son, you do look like someone who’s grieving, but I sense grief isn’t the only thing that’s bothering you right now, am I right?

He couldn’t contain his surprise this time.

-I knew it- she laughed.- I’m still sharp for my age, you see? So, is it unrequited?

-Unre…-

-Did she (or he, it wouldn’t have anything wrong with it) say they doesn’t love you?-

-No-

-She loves you then?-

-I think so-

-Then what’s the matter? Being loved by the same person you love is kind of a miracle, you know? You shouldn’t be wasting time son! Believe me- something in her naive tone reminded him of Naruto somehow. He mentally sighed.

-I can’t. I’ve done things I’m not proud of. I need to atone first- he said simply.

-Is that why you travel? I couldn’t help to notice your attire, you seem like someone who’s been on the run for a while now- he nodded in response.

-so you’ve hurted them?-

-Yes-

-And they still love you?- he remained silent but nodded.- you must’ve screwed up pretty bad if you had to travel alone for who knows how much time.

They remained silent for a bit, both looking at the grave in front of them. Sasuke thought it was time he left but then, out of the blue, she spoke again.

-It is true that time and loneliness help us reflect on ourselves, and heal our wounds. However, there are things that we can only learn when we are accompanied by someone who sees with eyes other than ours. No matter how much pain you’ve caused or what you did, if you’re repenting, then you’re worthy of being loved.- he remained silent. There was this rumbling inside his chest, he couldn’t accept the idea of letting himself be loved so easily.

-You don’t think you deserve it?- she asked. It was like he was thinking out loud, he frowned his eyebrows unconsciously and she laughed again.-I told you I was sharp! You remind me of myself… I used to think the same way you think, and I was as stubborn as well. But let me say it another way: what about them? That person who waited and forgave you and is still waiting for you right now at this very moment… don’t you think it's time they received your love? Maybe you think you don’t deserve it, but they definitely do, isn’t it unfair for them to keep waiting? Just think about it as if it was the other way around, as if it was you waiting…

And suddenly it hit him. His brother’s face came right to mind. It’s true, if he had known sooner, he would’ve liked Itachi to stay with him, even if he thought he wasn’t worthy. Because he loved him. Sasuke smiled a little. The lady smiled as well.

-So you finally see it- she sighed happily- You saw that Fu? You’re still teaching people a lesson even though you’re not here…- 

-He was a good teacher, I can see-

-And a marvelous companion- and then she turned to face him- and I’m sure you’ll be as well son.

Then she carefully leant and unwrapped the package she was holding to her chest and revealed a beautiful branch of a cherry tree, filled with blossoms. Sasuke nearly gasped. The old lady put the branch solemnly on the vessel of the grave.

-I know it's uncommon, but you must know… my Fu had this very rare hair color, soft pink, like cherry blossoms, it was truly beautiful…-

Sasuke remained there even after she was gone. He felt kind of abliss, a little guilty for feeling relieved, but mostly abliss.

-Next time I see her…- he murmured.- I’m going to ask her to come with me.

A strong wind blew. Somewhere near, a raven sat on the branch of a cherry tree.


	2. ii

The last time she’d seen him was rare and brief. She had just arrived from a mission that took more time than she’d imagined. She took it only because Naruto specifically asked for her, but she would’ve said no otherwise, the clinic was enough work.

They got tangled into a clan fight on the middle of their way back and somehow got lost. Kakashi had already asked for a rescue team to get them, but somehow they managed to make it back without help. It’d been exhausting though, however she had time to worry about stuff other than him. Sure, she’ll think of him from time to time while working on the clinic, but during the mission she was focused only on not dying, she almost entirely forgot about him, about the last words he’d say to her, about that odd gesture he displayed that somehow felt kind of intimate. She wasn’t thinking about him at all!

That’s why, when she made her way outside of Kakashi’s office and bumped into him she gasped as if she’d just seen a ghost.

-S-sasuke-kun?- she stuttered. She was mostly asking herself, unsure if the exhaustion from the mission was causing her imagination to deceive her.

-Sakura- he replied. And she wasn’t sure if his words were affirmative or inquiring.- You’re here.

-Y-yes- she said, still impressed to see him once again, this was definitely not how she had pictured their reencounter- I just got back from a mission, it was longer than I thought it’d be, I’m kinda exhausted.- she laughed a little. 

-So I’ve heard- he said simply and then both fell into a strange silence. He had his usual unfazed expression, she couldn’t tell if he was happy to see her or if it was indifferent to him, she wanted to say something else, she had so many questions, but somehow she failed to speak another word, partly because of the surprise and partly because she was really tired.

-You should go rest- he said after what felt an eternity. She raised her eyes to see his face, but couldn’t find any change in his expression. Maybe she was keeping him from discussing something important with Kakashi and he wanted to get past her as soon as possible, but then… what about their last interaction? Had it really meant nothing?  _ Maybe _ , she thought,  _ but, I’m still happy to see him, it's been so long. _ She was about to say she was going when he spoke again- I’ll walk you home.

-Wha…?- he started to walk towards the street without saying a word, and it took Sakura another instant to process what was happening, and to start walking behind him.

They didn’t speak much on their way, Sakura was so full of thoughts she couldn’t convey to say any of them, and he was his usual quiet self. Something felt different though, his chakra was somehow restless even though his face looked unbothered, but then again, her exhaustion was something else.  _ It’s the first time he walks me home _ , she thought.  _ Maybe I’ll get to talk to him tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow I’ll speak to him and I’ll ask him so many things. _ But everything got fuzzy then, they were suddenly already in front of her house and she felt like sounds and images were fading away.

Then he got close and muttered something, and she felt a poke on her forehead, gentle but strong enough to make her fall on her back, and then it was morning, and she was laying on her bed with her clothes still on. And she knew, oddly but surely, that he was gone again.

When she asked Kakashi about him, he looked at her with a thoughtful look.

-So he was really here, uh?- he asked.

-What? You didn’t see him?-

-Not really… I received a message from Sai a couple days ago, he said he encountered him in a village nearby. At the time I was getting worried about your team and I told Sai that I’d likely send a rescue team. He said he was under the impression he’d come, but he didn’t come to see me-

Sakura was intrigued, but daily life washed her curiosity away bit by bit. Her work at the clinic, her personal research, her daily training. Routine helped her remain in shape, mentally and physically, but also, it helped her keep her mind busy enough to not think of him 24/7. Although, when she was alone at night, laying on her bed between wake and sleep, he’d immediately pop up. The childhood memories, the last words they spoke, and now, their last encounter.

It was easy for her to justify her lack of romantic life, sure, she had a few proposals, and she’d gone out on a date or two. But if someone really asked she’d shrug off their inquiries with phrases like “oh I’m too busy with my job” “I’m really devoted to my research right now”. But people who really knew her, knew what was up to her, they knew she was still waiting.

Did they pitied her? The truth was they admired their resilience even though they didn’t say it explicitly. Even Sai who was still skeptical about Sasuke admired Sakura’s patience and resilience even if he didn’t understand how someone could wait that much time without complaining. She was strong and she was aware of it. But there were brief moments of weakness in which she would wonder “have he already met someone?” “what if he comes back, and he’s not alone?” There were brief moments of darkness in which she thought of giving up her hope. But there was no use to it, she was incapable because she’d always end up remembering his words “maybe next time”. So she let herself keep dwelling in that possibility.

She wasn’t expecting him to return a couple months after that, but he did. She was at the clinic when Ino entered her office and sat on the chair in front of her desk.

-Well, what is it, Pig?- she asked without taking her eyes off of the expedient she was reading.

-Oi, can you at least be a little less harsh?-

-You know I’m busy, so you wouldn’t storm in here if you didn't have anything to say. So, spill it, what is it?-

-You mean you don’t know-

-Know what?-

-Sasuke- kun is back- Sakura felt her heart skip a beat, but only for an instant. Then she mentally laughed at herself for feeling excited over something like that, for all she knew he could leave later that day just like the last time.

-Is that so?-

-Oh please!- Ino grunted- don’t act so unbothered when that’s clearly not the case! I know what you’re thinking and for your information, Sai told me he has no departure date so far. It’s the perfect opportunity to settle things!

-Settle things?- Sakura dropped whatever she was reading and gazed curiously at her friend.

-Listen Forehead: I love you- - the blonde sentenced. Sakura blushed immediately and laughed, making Ino blush too- don’t laugh, baka! I’m being serious! I l-love you, okay? And, as a friend I hate seeing you alone, I know that it doesn’t bother you and that you’re busy with work and all that, but you and I know those are not the only reasons, and I don’t want to see you saving yourself for someone who’ll not come to you… ever.

Sakura remained silent.

-It’s not pushing him, okay? And I get it, maybe you don’t want to confess again and end up being rejected like all those times in the past but… I think you deserve to know, at least, that you’re not gonna wait forever. And even if he ends up rejecting you and you decide you still don’t want anyone else, then fine! I’ll hurry up and have kids and I'll make you an aunt so you can help me raise those bastards and forget about him!

Ino’s voice was on the verge of cracking and she wiped away a little tear before it went down her cheek. Sakura smiled gently.

-Ino…-she muttered, and both hugged each other. She was about to speak when the office door suddenly slammed open. It was Naruto.

-SAKURA-CHAN! GUESS WHAT???- but he couldn’t say anything else because Sakura’s papers slammed onto his face.

-You mind???- Ino exclaimed- We were having a moment!


	3. iii

It turned out Sai was right. Sasuke was back and he wasn’t going to leave at least in a couple days. Everybody gathered at a diner to greet him (Naruto suggested Ichiraku’s but more and more people seemed to be tagging along so they decided to go to a bigger place) but ended up getting there before him.

-What’s up with him running late? We’re all here already!- Kiba whined.- He’s still so full of himself making us wait!

-I’m sure he’ll be here soon!- Naruto exclaimed. He was next to a love-gazing Hinata. Ever since they got back from their honeymoon it was impossible to separate them. Just as the blond said, a dark figure entered the establishment. It was him- There he is! Sasuke-kun! 

Everybody greeted him.

-Well, FINALLY!- Kiba said ironically.

-Hey, Kiba, don’t be rude!- Naruto scolded him.

-W-we’re all very happy to see you- Hinata said shyly.

-Yeah, don’t mind this idiot!- Shikamaru added.

-So, can we order now?- Choji asked from the corner practically dying inside. Everybody laughed, except Sasuke who was eyeing the establishment very discreetly. Sai noticed and started talking in a rather playful and mischievous way:

-Say, - he started- where’s Ugly?

-Ugly?- Sasuke asked.

-True! Where’s Sakura-chan?- Naruto asked looking everywhere.

-She’s not here yet- Ino answered. She sounded annoyed. Sasuke turned to look at Sai, who looked at him like he was having fun.

-hn-

-Sorry for being late! I got caught up at the clini…- Sakura that had just found their table suddenly froze. She thought Sasuke would be kind of late.- Sasuke- kun

That was all she was able to say.

-Sakura- he greeted her.

-Sakura-san! I saved you a place here!- Gai shouted. Normally she would’ve said something like “I’ll sit next to Ino, thanks” but she was kind of dumbfounded because of the sudden sight of Sasuke so she ended up just saying:- yes! Thanks!

Sasuke sat next to Naruto. And everybody started ordering and chatting. From time to time they asked Sasuke about the places he’d been but he gave short and cold answers so everybody just started updating him with everything that they thought he wouldn’t know, after all, Naruto and Hinata were now married, Ino was engaged to Sai, just like Shikamaru to Temari. Ten Ten opened a weapon’s shop, Kiba a veterinary, Shino had just returned from a research trip on the mountains where he studied some insects who lived on the snow… a lot happened in the time he was away.

-Oh, and Sakura-chan opened a new department at the hospital! The mental health department and it is awesome!- Naruto bragged about his friend and Hinata nodded.

-Yes, it’s pretty impressive-

-She received a medal from Kakashi because of her work!- Ino added. 

-Hey, it’s not a big deal!- Sakura laughed trying to shrug off the babbling about her.

-You’re being modest Forehead- Ino said raising her eyebrow, Sakura looked at her slightly annoyed.

-Did you knew any of this,  _ Sasuke-kun? _ \- Sai asked innocently.

Sasuke looked at him, unfazed, and then he replied:

-I knew-

Sakura nearly gasped.  _ He knew? How did he know?  _ She felt her cheeks blushing lightly and felt silly. 

-Kakashi sent me some letters- he explained and then everybody resumed the talk. 

Time went fast. Naruto, Kiba, and Gai ended up kind of drunk. Choji was sleepy because he ate so much, Ino and Sai left early for  _ some _ reason, and everybody was starting to leave, Sakura realised she was about to end up alone with him. 

-Oi bastard! You better not go in the middle of the night like last time! You hear me?- Naruto kept shouting. Hinata just sighed and waved to them as they disappeared on the street.

-So- Sakura started after they couldn’t see them- You still don’t know when you’re leaving?

-No- he answered. - I need to get some things done here first.

-I see…- she knew she wouldn’t be able to ‘settle things’ right there. And she felt kind of tired.- Well then I guess I should get going, it's good to have you back. You can come to the clinic if you want to, I’ll show you the new department, it’s still a work in progress though. And if you need help with anything I’d be happy to lend you a hand.

-Thanks Sakura- he said. He wasn’t smiling but his voice sounded really calm.  _ No poke this time?  _ she thought.

-It’s nothing… then, I’ll see you around-


	4. iiii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii thank you for reading me, i hope you’re liking it so far, feel free to leave a comment (: i decided this is going to have six chapters in total, so here’s ch 4. enjoy!

This was harder than Sasuke thought it’d be. It was certainly not like he could’ve blurted out the question at that time. There were people around and even though she looked happy to see him, she looked tired. 

There was also something different about her, he already knew Sakura wasn’t his fangirl anymore, and apparently she’d been devoted to her work during the time he was away, but he could tell she still loved him. His chat with the lady at the graveyard after he spontaneously came back to look for her just to find her safe and sound and then fled made him realize he had this unfair advantage over her. It wasn’t about her love, she seemed bothered by something else.

He finally arrived at his destination, his old household. He made his way inside, it was all dusty but surprisingly in good conditions for a place that was abandoned for who knows how much time. Cleaning it would definitely take him some time. He had kind of arranged a bedroom for him the day before when he arrived, then he went to greet Kakashi and inform him about his arrival. 

He laid down on the futon and closed his eyes. There she was, all bright and pink. Memories of the dinner kept coming to his mind, her words, her smile. He felt something warm installing itself in his chest.

Sakura had been busy like hell this past three days. The clinic was extremely busy and she’d had barely any amount of time to eat or sleep. But today was her day off, and she realized she was out of groceries, so as much as she’d wanted to order some food and keep resting she showered and dressed to go shopping. 

-Hi Sakura- the owner of the store greeted her.

-Good morning Hamamoto-san!-

-Tomatoes are on discount today- he said gently.

-Thanks, I’ll check them out- and she proceeded to the veggies zone but she froze when she saw a familiar figure.

-Sa-sasuke-kun? What are you doing?- she said, partially curious and surprised.

-Sakura… I’m buying groceries- he said simply.

-That I can tell, I mean, why are you staring at a tomato like that?-

-...-

-You’ve never shopped your own groceries before, have you?- he didn’t answer. She laughed a little. Who would’ve thought, Uchiha Sasuke, the ex terrorist teen has never shopped his own groceries before?- Let me help, what do you wanna cook?

-Tomato soup-

-That’s an easy one, you need tomatoes and garlic and salt, onion, a little bit of milk and… I think it's thyme?- Sakura realised he was staring at her with an odd look- w-what is it?

-Nothing- he answered still looking at her- I’ll go get what you told me.

-S-sure- she said cheerfully. This was an odd situation, Sakura never thought she would be helping Sasuke with groceries one day. They both made it out of the store together.

-Well… that was fun- she said and was about to say good bye when he spoke.

-Sakura- he said.

-Yes?- he remained silent for a bit.

-I’m not sure how to cook this- Sakura’s eyes widened and she laughed a little more.

-Then why don’t you come with me and I teach you?-

-Yes-

Sasuke didn’t expect to be coming to her apartment, but then, he thought it was a good opportunity. However, she didn’t seem nervous at all like he thought she’d be, instead he was the one feeling kind of awkward. He couldn’t remember another time Sakura had laughed at him, sure, she didn’t mean it as an insult. He was just surprised she was now able to laugh at him, she really had changed.

They climbed the stairs to the third floor where Sakura’s apartment was and she opened the door letting him in. 

Her place was full with indoor plants, it was really clean and smelled sweet but fresh, like mangoes. It felt like her, Sasuke felt kind of nervous all of a sudden, this was his first time in a girl’s place. Little did he know realisation was dawning on Sakura… Sasuke-kun was at her place, and she invited him. She felt her face starting to heat up and prayed God he wasn’t noticing.

-Well, we can start by washing the ingredients- she said getting back her cool. Sasuke nodded and did what she commanded. They didn’t talk much but they were working together in a really smooth way, Sasuke let himself be commanded by Sakura and she was gently teaching and laughing, and little by little, the scent of the food started to travel around the place. Sakura couldn’t help to think this was the most intimate they had ever been, and as odd as the situation was, she felt kind of at ease with it, she realised she wasn’t panicking or anything, she was truly comfortable and Sasuke… he still had his classic unfazed look but, something about him felt… calm. An hour or so later, they were sitting at the table, with a fuming bowl of soup in front of them.

-How is it, Sasuke-kun?- Sakura asked after tasting it herself.

-It’s good- he said simply. She smiled. _It’s almost like a date_ , she thought. _Maybe it's a good moment to ask…_

And then she tried to talk, but she couldn’t bring herself to. She was so comfortable in the moment, she didn’t wanna ruin it. Sasuke sensed a change in Sakura’s chakra, like she was being bothered by something. Was it his presence? She wasn’t talking anymore. When they were finished Sasuke went to the sink.

-There’s no need Sasuke- kun, I’ll do it- she said smiling. He gazed at her and she noticed. There was something definitely weird about him.

-Okay, then, I’ll get going-

-Oh, sure- Sakura walked him to the door and before she could say anything more, Sasuke turned to face her. He was really close and Sakura didn’t move, he gazed again at her. And leaned even closer. She could feel her heart pounding on her chest and for a moment the possibility of him kissing her came to her mind, but then she laughed at it mentally again and faced the floor. _Yeah, sure, as if._

-Sakura- he said making her raise her eyes again. And he poked her, just like he had before- thank you. I’ll see you around.

And before she could do anything he exited the place and closed the door. Sakura took two steps behind and touched slightly with her fingertips, the spot Sasuke poked. Maybe it had been her imagination but, it looked like he was smiling.

  
  



	5. iiiii

Sasuke wasn’t expecting Naruto to have company when he arrived at Ichiraku's to speak to him, he was certainly not expecting that company to be Kakashi and Sai. He mentally sighed, this was going to be rough.

-Oi, teme, you’re late again?-

-Hi Sasuke-kun- Sai smiled wider than the Cheshire cat- How’s Ugly?

Sasuke didn’t answer. Instead he got past Sai and sat next to Kakashi.

-So you’re still here, have you finished taking care of the business you mentioned?- his ex sensei asked.

-Not yet- Sasuke said.

-Business? What business?- Naruto asked.

-Nothing that you should know about- Sasuke sighed.

-Hmm, it’s about Sakura-chan right?- Sasuke turned his eyes to his blond friend. - I’m slow Sasuke, but I’m not dumb. And neither Sai nor Kakashi, I’ve been under the impression that you came back to see her ever since the time I got back from my mission with her! Being married really helps you understand the female mind

-I’m not a female- Sasuke replied.

-Well, you know what I mean! Hell, even Kakashi knew you were up to something!- Sasuke turned to look at the sixth Hokage.

-After reading the Itcha Itcha series as many times as me you get an idea about young love…- he said scratching his head.

-And what about him?- Sasuke asked pointing Sai.

-Well I’m engaged to Ino, it’s only natural that I try to act in her best interest and she’s friends with Ugly, so if Ugly is happy then Ino is, and that makes me a good soon to be husband, right?- Sasuke felt more and more puzzled everytime Sai spoke.

-Whatever- he uttered.

-So- Naruto started- what are you going to say to her?

-I’m gonna tell her to marry me- he answered simply.

Naruto almost choked on his drink, Kakashi’s eyes widened and even Sai looked slightly surprised.

-M-marry you?- Naruto stuttered.

-Hn.-

-That’s… well… I…-

-Well I read a book and it said that you had to be in a period of courtship before doing an offer of marriage-

-Yeah, don’t you think it's a bit rushed?- Naruto managed to say- Kakashi, say something.

-Uh, I kinda like the rushed-marriage/eloping tropes, so…-

-What the hell!- Kakashi scrapped his head and laughed- Sasuke, listen: I’m sure Sakura-chan loves you, but you were away quite a bit and she’s made a life, she has her work and all that, so… just be considerate of that, okay? Other than that, I’m happy her dream will finally come true…but, I’m kinda curious. When did you start, uh, well,  _ loving _ her?

Sasuke remained silent a bit and Naruto thought he wasn’t going to answer the question, but then he spoke.

-I can’t recall- he remembered the way he poked her forehead before leaving for his journey, he wouldn’t have done that if he hadn’t been fond of her, he thought. But he couldn’t remember exactly when he started feeling that way, it was somehow new but also ancient, he didn’t know how to describe it.

-You mean it's been long?- Sai asked out of curiosity.

-I guess so-

-Hmm. I sensed something like that when I saw you in that village. The way you reacted to the information I was giving you made me infer that your feelings weren’t  _ recent _ , but rather past.

-Hn- 

-But still… this is all a bit…- the blond ninja kept mumbling with his cheeks flushed.

-The wait has been... long- Sasuke said kind of solemnly- I don’t want to keep her waiting anymore.

-Uh, so it’s something like  _ that _ ? I guess after all that time traveling it's only natural you’d get  _ frustrated _ , you know?- Sai said still with his annoying tone.

-Oh, that’ll make things more interesting when the  _ time  _ comes- Kakashi added with a pervy look on his face. Both giggling at each other.

-Oi- Sasuke started throwing them a killer gaze, but Naruto started suddenly sobbing.

-Oi, what’s with you?- his friend asked.

-I’m just really happy for you, annoying bastard!-and then he threw himself onto him and hugged him really tight.- Order whatever you want! ALL OF YOU!! I LOVE YOU EVERYBODY!!

Sasuke laughed a little, but didn’t let anybody see.


	6. iiiiii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanx for sticking up until the end <3 if u like it pls leave a comment! enjoy!

Someone had just knocked at Sakura’s office door. She yelled “come in” without moving her gaze from the documents she was reading. But when she saw him standing in front of her desk, she nearly gasped.

-Sasuke-kun, hi, I-I didn’t know you were coming- she said smiling gently.

-I wanted to repay you for the other day, have lunch with me today- he said in a tone that sounded somehow commanding. Sakura looked at the clock in the wall, she had time.

-Okay, I’ll go- she said and removed her robe. 

They walked for a little while, Sakura was talking about the work she had to deliver later that day, Sasuke listened without saying a word. Suddenly she realized they were on the edge of a little cliff, and that there was a bench next to them but not any restaurant.

-I think we got distracted- she muttered.

-Sakura, I wanna ask you something- Sasuke started.

-Sure, tell me about it- she said innocently. She sat in the bench and Sasuke saw her figure sulking on the light of the evening. He cleared his throat but couldn’t manage to speak. Suddenly someone approached them.

-Sakura-san! Sakura-san! There’s something going on at the hospital!-

-Oh, no, I-I gotta go Sasuke-kun, I’ll talk to you later!- she said hurrying back to work. Sasuke couldn’t say anything. He sat on the bench by himself and looked at the sunset.

Sakura made it out of the hospital almost at midnight. She was exhausted. Walking to her apartment she finally had time to remember how things went earlier in the day, she really wanted to have lunch with him. She sighed, climbing the stairs. In the end, she hadn’t been able to settle things so far, part of her didn’t wanna… he was acting different these days: going to her place, asking her to have lunch, sure, those were things teammates and friends do, but not Sasuke, at least not the Sasuke she remembered. She was afraid that saying something might make things awkward.

When she finally made it to her floor, she sensed an unfamiliar presence and quickly grabbed her kunai, but then she heard a familiar voice:

-It’s me- Sakura relaxed after those words.

-Holy crap, you scared the living soul out of me Sasuke-kun. What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight!- she was really puzzled.

-I waited for you, Sakura-

She was a bit shocked by those words. Did he mean he waited for her to get off of work all this time?

-I-I’m sorry- she muttered- I guess it’s a little late for dinner now, huh?

-Nevermind that- he said kind of harshly- I want to speak with you.

Sakura’s eyes widened and she started to feel nervous. She knew, like she’d known all those years ago, and the last time he’d been in town, she knew he was about to leave.

-I see- she said calmly.- In that case… I wanted to tell you something too.

She opened the door and both entered her apartment.

-I’ll make some tea- she said and immediately retrieved herself to the kitchen, he followed. Sakura felt her heart throbbing in her chest, she knew she had to speak now, but she couldn’t. After what felt an eternity to her, she finally opened her mouth and words came out.

-Hey, Sasuke- kun…-

-Sakura, marry me- 

-I… sorry did you say something?- she turned around to face him.

-I said “marry me”- Sasuke saw Sakura frown and make a quizzical look. He wondered what was going on.

_ Right, Sakura, now you’ve become delusional, in a moment like this, really?  _ She thought to herself. 

-I’m sorry Sasuke-kun, I think I’m imagining things… it must be my tiredness… I…-

-You’re not imagining things Sakura, I’m telling you to marry me- Sasuke sighed, he was starting to feel annoyed. He hated repeating himself, especially with something embarrassing like this. He thought she had finally get it when she opened her eyes wide and remained silent. But then she burst into laughter, Sasuke had never felt so confused in his entire life.

-I-Im sorry Sasuke-kun… i-it’s just… if I’m being honest… my mind is making me think you’re asking me to marry you…- and she resumed her laughing- I-I know it’s silly…. 

That 's it. Sasuke had lost it.

-Sakura- he blurted in a really serious tone. Sakura stopped laughing, he was frowning and looked super serious.- you’re not imagining things, idiot. 

Sakura gasped.  _ Wait, he’s really saying that…? _

-I’m only going to repeat myself one more time: Sakura, marry me- she dropped the pot she was helding, and opened her mouth wanting to say something but she was just speechless.

She couldn’t remember how many times she dreamt of that exact moment when she was younger, but this was not what she had in mind. She thought they’d be in a relationship for a long time, and then he will propose getting down on one knee and all that. But he left right after the war for almost four years, and now suddenly, out of the blue, he was asking her -no, not asking her, commanding her- to marry him.

Her mind was filling itself with questions.  _ Does he love me? Since when? Is this why he came back? And the last time…?  _

Sakura left the kitchen without saying a word and sat on her couch in the living room. He followed her again.

-I-I don’t understand- she managed to say-  _ Why? _

Sasuke kneeled in front of her and poked her forehead.

-Auch- Sakura whimpered- what was that for?

-Itachi taught me this- he said calmly- it stands for “I love you”. I want you to understand many other things, and I want you to help me understand many more. I’ve been seeing the ninja world in a different light, like I said before leaving, but… there are things that I’ll only see when I have someone- no, when I have  _ you _ by my side. Help me understand… I want to know everything I can about this world,  _ and about you. _

She felt her heart, her whole body fluttering. She remembered the time he left after the war, and then the night she walked her home from her mission, and the other day after they cooked together. Her mouth went dry.

-But, why me?- she stuttered again.

-Who else would it be?- he answered.

_ Who else? _ She thought,  _ well, anyone!  _ For all she knew he could pick any woman with his eyes closed and they would totally marry him without thinking. But then it hit her. Sasuke never even considered other women. Her cheeks blushed and her eyes became teary and suddenly she was fourteen again and was madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha, she threw herself to him and hugged his neck. He put his arm around her and caressed her back.

-I’m sorry I made you wait this much- he whispered.

-You should be sorry… baka- she was beyond happy. She got back a little to look at him and then asked in her most dreamy voice:- when is our wedding?

Sasuke coughed and separated his gaze from hers.

-Well, you still have work here- he said gently- I was thinking, you get things done and settled and meanwhile I fix the Uchiha household

-Your old house?-

-We’ll need somewhere to come back after our journey-

-Journey?-

-You said you wanted to come, didn’t you?-

Sakura smiled widely, she hugged him again. Sasuke buried his face in her hair, and thought about ravens and cherry trees, he too, had founded his home.


End file.
